Time Travellers
by Kid-of-Percabeth
Summary: The wizards have found out about Voldemort's hidden family... The Jacksons. And they'll stop at nothing till they're dead. In an attempt to save the Jacksons from being overrun by wizards, the gods send Percy and six other demigods back in time, to help Harry defeat Voldemort. (Posted originally on Wattpad in 2016 and is currently on hiatus until I finish writing the whole thing)
1. Elaborated Summary

**So here's the information thingy chapter. I'm not sure what it's called but whatever. Wait, if it's called 'Prologue', can someone tell me? I seriously have no idea.**

 _It's been years since the war with Gaea. Percy and Annabeth have four kids. The eldest were twins. There were both boys. And their names, were Lukas (Luke), and Ethan. They were four. After them, they have their sweet little Angel, Bianca, who was two, and their newborn Zoë. Their lives were peaceful at last. (A/N: Lol original right)_

 _But of course, that peace couldn't last forever._

 _Hecate didn't want to do this to them. None of the gods did. But if the fates want a set of events to occur, it WILL happen._

 _Hecate was visiting one of her pet worlds. The one where Witches and Wizards lived. Their lives were boring to watch. But, as she was about to leave, the 'Chosen One' found some interesting information that intrigued her._

 _Voldemort, had a daughter, and a grandson. She froze the wizards so that she can see what is written on his file first. When she finished, she was horrified to find out that Percy Jackson is his grandson. And soon, all Aurors will be looking out for him. So what did she do? She talked it over with the gods and they hesitantly agreed, to help. Just a little._

 _They came up with a plan to have Percy, and a few other demigods, travel back in time so that they will go to school with the Harry. Hecate will do what she can to keep Percy's heritage away from all other wizards as well as the said demigod/wizard._

 _Will their plan work? Or will it all fall apart before their eyes._

 **So yeah that's what's gonna happen. And first of all, no it won't be the Seven going back in time. It will be other characters that I think will be more suitable for this fanfic of mine. Anyway, I hope you guys read and enjoy!**


	2. One More Quest

**So if you're reading this thing it must mean you're interested in my story! Which is a good thing. For me at least. Anyway, here it is.**

 **Chiron POV:**

I don't know what happened. One minute, I was on my way to visit Percy and Annabeth, then the next, I was in the middle of the throne room in Olympus, in my actual form. Confused, I looked to the goddess I had the most trust in. Hestia. She gave me a sympathetic look, for what reason, I didn't know. I looked at Zeus questioningly. For once, he looked guilty.

"What, may I ask, is going on?" I asked. When I appeared in the room, I didn't notice, Hecate. So when she cleared her throat, I jumped a little. I bowed my head.

"My apologies, Lady Hecate. I didn't notice you when I was flashed in here." She nodded.

"Apology accepted. I, and all other gods here, are very sorry to tell you this, but Percy is needed for another quest." I looked at her shocked. Then towards the other gods, who silently, and guiltily confirmed what Hecate said.

"Why?" I demanded. "Percy has been through too much already." Hecate winced.

"Well, you see, well, first, you know of wizards correct." I nodded slowly. Wizards were created in secret a few hundred years ago. After the sorcerers died out, we still needed allies. But after a while, they became cocky and believed they were better than the gods. So there was a war. Wizards vs Demigods. The demigods were winning of course. But Hecate still had a soft spot for them, and layered the mist around both groups, quite thickly, so that our 'allies' don't die out.

"What about them?"

"Well you see, before Percy was even born, there was a war. It was against a power hungry named Tom Riddle. Or, Voldemort, as most people know him. Now, the reason of Tom's defeat, was a boy named Harry Potter. Recently, Harry has found out that before Tom, became evil. He eloped with a girl named Emily, who was a half blood wizard like him. Afterwards, they had a baby. They didn't know it at the time, but the baby was a squib. A person born from a wizard family with no powers. Tom became evil and killed anyone who wasn't a pureblood. Descendants of the first that I blessed. Emily feared that Tom would soon come after her and their child. So Emily, took her child, and fled the country. To America. Now what you should know is that she changed her name to Laura Heflan, and re-married to a man named Alexander Jackson." She paused and it took me a few seconds to realised what she meant.

"You mean Percy has another evil grandfather!" I yelled. Hecate and the other gods/goddesses winced one more.

"Yes..." Athena answered. "And they've just found out about Percy and Sally's existence. Soon they're going to come and get them, and kill them." It was silent. I let out a sigh.

"I will IM them and tell them, and some others to come back to camp." With that they flashed me back to the the Big House. I sighed once more. I then gathered as many drachmas as I could find, and started IM-ing everyone.

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

 **Annabeth's POV:**

I laughed once more at how stupid Percy looked. We were in the kitchen trying to make blue cookies for us and Chiron. And Ethan had just 'accidentally' spilt the flour and blue food dye on Percy. Zoë giggled and crawled towards him. I quickly brought her into me arms to avoid giving her another bath. Luke and Bianca rolled their eyes and laughed at Ethan who was on the floor giggling. Percy then put on his trouble maker smile. I stopped laughing as me eyes widened in realisation.

"Run!" The kids screamed and ran as Percy chased us around our apartment laughing and saying,

"Come in kids, why won't you give your dad a hug." He also started pulling out his baby seal face. and I almost gave in. Thank the gods Bianca, yelled at me to 'keep running and stay away from the blue flour monster'. I looked at Percy who had stopped and put on an offended look.

"Blue flour monster? That's it Bi (A/N: Pronounced BEE, not B-I), I'm getting you first!" He ran past me as Bianca squealed and ran faster. After a few seconds, he caught her in a hug and she giggled and screamed. Then she went out of his hug and tackled Ethan and Luke who were laughing behind a wall, at a dead end.

"No!" I was still behind them And still laughing very hard with Zoë in my arms. Then they all turned to me.

"Oh no. You are not allowed to hug me if you have food on you." I send giving them all a stern look. Luke and Ethan pouted and said in unison,

"Mommy doesn't want to hug us?" Percy joined in and with his baby seal face said,

"C'mon Wise Girl. Won't you give us a hug?" And then they flew at me. I squealed and tried to at least stop Zoë from getting food on her, but I failed. I laughed and hit Percy.

"You're such a Seaweed Brain." He pouted then laughed.

"Oh well. At least you ended up getting covered in flour and blue food dye." I smiled.

"Well, since it's your fault that there's flour all around our apartment, you have to clean it up. As well as give the kids a bath." Percy looked horrified.

"Give them a bath!?" I smirked at him and nodded. "Bu-but last time I tried to do that they almost killed me!" I rolled my eyes at him.

"That's because I forbid from using your powers Perce. Remember?" A look of realisation came upon his face.

"Oh yeah... I'll start cleaning now." My eyes widened.

"Wait! Not ye-" Too late. The apartment was flooded. The kids screamed and I yelled at Percy.

"Percy! I can't breathe underwater and we don't know if Zoë can yet!"

"I know! That's why there's a bubble around you guys now!" I took in my surroundings and sure enough, there was a bubble. After all the water cleared up, everything was clean. But I still glared at Percy. He sheepishly smiled.

"Sorry?" I put Zoë down then punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow!" He yelled, rubbing his (probably) bruised shoulder.

"Is this a good time for me to be IM-ing you guys?" I turned around and saw Chiron.

"Chiron! Why are you IM-ing us? I thought you were coming over today." I replied.

"The gods wanted to talk to me. And I need you and your family to come to camp right away." I nodded and he cut the connection. Percy and I shared a worried look.

"What's wrong mum?" Luke asked.

"We don't know." I replied.

"Okay then." Percy said. "Kids, get ready to leave. We'll go in ten minutes."

 **Okay then... So that was the first chapter. I hope you all liked it. This story won't have many chapters. Probably up to around ten, but they'll be really long.**

 **-KoP out**


	3. You're Mean

**Don't get mislead by the title.**

 **Reyna POV:**

When Chiron IMed me, I got worried. Very, very worried. I didn't even realise that my daughter Sarah dragged me to the car until she buckled me in. I shook my head. I'll just have to find out what's wrong.

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Once again, I was too distracted to realise that we were already at CHB until my husband Nico **(a mortal, not the son of Hades (Hehehe, original right ;)) P.S: I just wanted to ship Reynico while still having Solangelo)** told me we were there. I got out of the car and said,

"I Reyna, allow Nico Fauloan, to come into Camp Half Blood." With that, we all went in and made our way to the Big House. On the way, I turned to Sarah,

"Sarah," I said. She looked at me. "Do you wanna go around the camp while this meeting goes on? I'm sure you'll be able to play pranks with the Mer- Hermes kids." She beamed at me then went off. I looked at Nico.

"You wanna go around as well? I know you've only been here twice before." He shook his head.

"I wanna know what's going on." I smiled. But before we could take another step, I was tackled into a hug.

"Reyna!" When I saw who it was I grinned.

"Hey Piper!" She smiled and let go.

"What's up Nicholas!" He rolled his eyes at her. It's like whenever people call Annabeth 'Annie'. He gets annoyed. But at least he doesn't attack anyone.

"Reyna!" The next person, or people to tackle me in a hug was Nico (Di Angelo), Percy and Annabeth.

"Hey guys! How are your kids?" Percy laughed and pointed behind me. I turned around and laughed at the peculiar sight. Luke and Bi (who inherited Percy's powers) were chasing around Sarah and Marina (Solangelo's adopted child).

"Well, we better go to the Big House. The others decided to wait for you to go in before tackling you in a hug like we did. And just a warning, the Stolls might have something planned for you once we get in there." Annabeth said, already walking there with Percy and Reyna. On the way I heard Nico talking with Nico.

(To make things easier, _Di Angelo_ , and **Fauloan** )

" _Hi Nico._ "

" **Hey Nico.** "

" _How's life for you Nico?_ "

" **Life's awesome for me Nico.** "

" _Life's awesome for me too Nico!_ "

" **Well I bet my life is more awesome than yours Nico!** "

" _Well, I have Will Solace Nico!_ "

" **And I have Reyna (used to be Avila Ramírez Arellano) Fauloan Nico!** " I groaned.

"Why do you two always have to have this argument every time you meet!" I yelled before going into the Big House. I heard silence, then laughing behind me and I rolled my eyes. Just before a bucket of water landed on my head.

"STOLLS!" I took the bucket off my head and I saw a glimpse of them run past me. I threw the bucket as hard as I could in that direction. It hit one of them.

"I've been hit! Leave me Connor, save yourself!" To my surprise, Connor actually left him. Manically laughing I slowly went up to Travis.

"No one to save you now."

"SH*TSH*TSH*TSH*TSH*TSH*TSH*T!" He got up and ran away. I shrugged and went back to the Big House where everyone was laughing.

"I still wonder why I married that idiot." Katie said. That started another round of laughter. It was stopped by the clip-clop sound of hooves.

"Hey Chiron." I said. He frowned.

"Why are you wet? And where are the... Oh. Someone better get them so we can start the meeting. And Percy, can you dry off Reyna?" He nodded.

"Sure." With a flick of his wrist, I was now dry and the Stolls who just came in got wet.

"Hey!" Once again we all started laughing. We laughed for a full five minutes until Chiron stopped and stomped one of his hooves.

"I think that will be enough laughter for today. We should get on with the meeting if anyone wants to get out here by 11." I sat down as Percy dried the Stolls and dumped the water outside. They took a seat.

"Okay, I know, none of you want this, and believe me, I don't want this for any of you either. However, the gods forced me to tell you... That Percy has to go on another quest." One second, two seconds, three seconds, four.

"WHAT THE HADES!?"

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

 **Percy's POV:**

"WHAT THE HADES!?"

How could they do that to me!? I've already saved them twice! And been on too many quests to count! (Actually it's six but who's actually counting?) I was so shocked I didn't notice everyone calling my name.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled in my ear. I jumped. Still a little shocked. But when that feeling faded, anger replaced. I felt my blood boiling. But to my surprise, and probably everyone else's, I stayed calm.

"Why?" I said. Right after I said that, there was a knock on the door. Chiron opened it and Luke came in.

"Dad? We heard you yelling... And Zoë's kinda upset now cause of it." That was when I noticed all the other kids behind him. I sighed.

"Sorry 'bout that Luke. I'll take Zoë." I stood up and took her from Ethan's arms.

"You kids can go back to whatever you were doing." They nodded and went out the door. Annabeth took Zoë from me.

"And I'm going to ask again, why?" I said, turning back to Chiron. He sighed.

"Percy I really didn't want to make you go on a quest but if you don't go on this quest, you may die." And I was shocked once more. I've survived multiple quests, two wars and Tartarus for gods sake! How will I die if I don't go on the quest?

"Chiron, he's survived multiple quests, two wars and Tartarus for gods sake! How will he die if he doesn't go on the quest?" Nico asked. Woah, he literally took the words right out of my mouth.

"Look, Hecate will be here soon to give more information about this whole thing. You'll understand after." We waited in silence for about a minute before Hecate flashed in.

"Okay I need to be very quick here. A few centuries ago I created a new race of mortals. Wizards and witches. Yes they do exist. Now, a little over a decade ago, there was a wizard war. Not as bad as yours, but there was still many losses. Now that war was a against a power hungry wizard named Tom Riddle, who soon changed his name to Voldemort, wh-"

"Death Flight?" Piper interrupted. Hecate rolled her eyes.

"Yes Piper Mclean his name does mean Death Flight in French. Now, the sort of leader against him was the 'Golden Trio'. Aka, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Earlier, they have found out that Perseus-"

"It's Percy." I muttered. Annabeth smacked me on the arm and Hecate glared at me, but said nothing.

"-Is the grandson of Voldemort." It took me a few seconds to register that.

"Wait WHAT!? I HAVE ANOTHER EVIL GRANDFATHER!?" Hecate sighed.

"...I'm afraid so. And now that the wizards know of your existence, they are going to try to capture you, and may possibly torture you, and kill you." It was silent again. No one knew what to say. This was way to overwhelming.

"I still don't get how they'd hurt Percy." Nico said. "He's survived so much, how are a couple of wizards gonna even get Percy? Much less torture or kill him."

"Sally is in no condition to protect herself is she?" My eyes widened. They're gonna use my mum against me!?

"Where is she?" I asked. "Is she okay? Have they gotten her?" Hecate shook her head, and I was filled with relief.

"You'r mother is fine at the moment. The wizards will not come immediately as they believe they have the upper hand against the two of you. Which is why we need to give you this quest immediately."

"Wait." Annabeth said, "How will this quest work and how many people are going?" That got me thinking. What if it was a solo quest? I can't survive that!

"I'll answer the easier question first." Hecate answered. "Percy will pick six more people to go with him." The Seven all made eye contact.

"For the quest, you will go back in time, and de-age. You will all be eleven, and will go to the school that the Golden Trio went to. Hogwarts." I stifled a laugh. That's one stupid name. To my surprise, Zoë started giggling.

"Heeheehee, Hoggy warts!" She started giggling again as we all laughed at her.

"You're so adorable Zoë!" Annabeth exclaimed hugged her tightly. After we calmed down a little, Hecate cleared her throat. Though she was also smiling.

"Back to the task at hand, your memories will also be taken away, HOWEVER!" She yelled before anyone interrupted her, "At the end of every year, your memories will come back. This means that at the end of each year, all your real memories up to that age will appear, however there will be some gaps in those until Voldemort is dead and you can all return to the present.

"You parents will be blessed by myself so that they will have the knowledge of older wizards, and will be able to perform spell and explain anything about the wizard world that you might want to know about. I will also use the mist to alter some people's memories so that they will think that they went to school with your parents. I will create your Gringotts accounts, with a lot of money. Gringotts is the wizard world bank. Now Perseus, who will you go on the quest with?" All eyes turned to me.

"Well, since I have to take six people, it was a pretty easy decision." Leo stood up and pumped his fist in the air.

"Hell yeah! It's the Seven again!"

"Actually," I interrupted. "The only one of the Seven I'll take with me is Annabeth. The rest of them will be Nico, Thalia, Chris, Clarisse and Grover. If Grover isn't busy. If he is, then Lou Ellen." Everyone was still looking at me in silence. And I was getting really uncomfortable. The silence was broken when Leo, who was still standing up, huffed and sat down with his arms crossed.

"You're mean." Let's just say it took a really long time for us to get out of the Big House.

 **So this is the end of the chapter Hope you all like my choice of who should go with Percy to Hogwarts.**

 **-KoP Out**


	4. Once I Was Eleven Years Old

**OMG! I just realised how special Percy actually is!**

 **Don't judge guys. just realised that all the Greeks turned into something right? (Pine tree, guinea pig, and corn) but Percy, turned into an animal while the rest turned into plants.**

 **I can't believe it took me that long to realise this.**

 **(READ IF YOU WANT THIS STORY TO MAKE SENSE! Okay, just saying, Angela (who's six now) was adopted as a baby, Will and Nico married but kept the same last names cause they couldn't decide who's one is changing. They adopted two years before Annabeth was pregnant with the twins, Chrisse's child is a few months older than the twins, Jasper has two kids one year apart name Grace (four) and Vanessa (three), Calypso is pregnant with her first child (two months in). Hazel is also pregnant with her first child but has been pregnant for longer than Calypso (seven months). Sarah is the eldest and is eight. Tratie have no kids at the moment. Connor and Lou Ellen are single. That's all (I think), if I didn't answer any questions of yours, just comment and say so).**

 **Nico (Di Angelo)'s POV:**

Why the fuck did Percy have to pick me. I don't wanna be an eleven year old again. I said this to him when we finally got out of the Big House.

"Yo, Percy!" I yelled.

"What Nico?" He yelled back turning around. I jogged over.

"Why'd you pick me?" He beamed.

"Cause I want to see you grow up normally, as that hype ten/eleven year old you used to be. And at least this time, you won't become a depressed emo kid. At least I hope so. Even if we won't have our memories. It'd be nice to befriend you while you don't hate me." He smiled, then walked off to Annabeth who was having trouble with the kids, leaving me really shocked. I stood there for a few minutes staring at nothing.

"Daddy," I felt a tug on my jacket sleeve. I crouched down to face my adopted daughter, Angela.

"What is it An?" I said to her. She met my eyes, and I saw the worry and confusion in her eyes.

"Why do you look so shocked dad? You've been standing there wide eyed for at least two minutes." I smiled. Angela could probably pass as a child of Athena. She was that smart.

"Sorry. It was just something your uncle Fish Head said to me. Don't worry about it." I answered. She smiled.

"Okay then." She than walked back to play with the rest of the kids. I sighed. And then I realised something. I went back to Chiron.

"Hey Chiron," I started.

"Yes?" He replied.

"What's going to happen to our kids?" He stood there for a moment, then sighed.

"I don't know. The gods didn't say what will happen to any of us in this time period. I don't think they even know themselves. Athena and Hecate most likely know, but I don't think they want to tell us yet. " I was really worried now. I have to talk to Annabeth. It didn't take long to find her. I just followed the sound of yelling and clashing weapons. I found her in the sword fighting arena with Percy. And of course they were insulting each other, flirting and fighting at the same time. I just watched them for a while, mesmerised like always. Until I remembered why I was here.

"Annabeth!" I yelled. But to my surprise, it wasn't her that looked at me. It was Percy. In that moment of distraction, Annabeth disarmed him and proclaimed him dead.

"Looks like you've finally beat me Wise Girl." She rolled her eyes.

"I always beat you Seaweed Brain." I rolled my eyes.

"You guys are already married with kids. No need to keep flirting like you did when you were teenagers." They glared at me jokingly. I gave them a sarcastic smile, then went back to my resting face.

"Anyway, I have a very big question concerning this quest, and since the gods apparently don't know the answer, I decided that I should ask Annabeth it." Their expressions grew worried and then ushered me to a corner.

"What's the question?" Annabeth asked.

"What's going to happen to our kids when we go back in time? Everyone, even Percy, knows that if you change something by even the slightest bit in the past, it could majorly affect the present/future." Their eyes widened, and Percy started hyperventilating.

"Oh no, what's gonna happen to the kids? What if we change the past so dramatically that we never end up getting kids!? What if I don't meet one of you guys and it changes the present so drastically that everyone dies!" I rolled my eyes at that one.

"Perc-" I said.

"What if they find out who my other grandfather is an kill me!?" Okay I was ready to smack him at this point, but before I could do so, he began to talk again.

"What if, what if," Percy went quite, then whispered, "What if one of you die? I'd never forgive myself." The area suddenly became quite. I looked around and saw that no one was here anymore. Then I realised Annabeth looked like she was about to cry.

"Percy, no one is going to die while we're on this quest." She answered softly. "We're going to take care of each other. Nothing bad is going to happen." He looked at her.

"Annabeth, for once I think you're actually forgetting something."

"What do you mean?"

"He means," I interrupted. "You're forgetting about the fact that our memories are going to be erased. And they won't come back until the end of each year. Something bad could happen before that date." Annabeth was silent. And then she sighed.

"Well, in all honesty, I don't think the fates are that cruel. They already put the three of us through T-Tartarus. If they try to do anything bad while we go back in time, I swear I will not eat, sleep, move at all, or even blink, until they fix whatever they did. And if they still don't fix whatever problem may occur, I will personally beat up the gods. And I'm the two of you will gladly help me." Percy and I laughed.

"You got that right Wise Girl." I smiled at the two. I actually can't believe I wanted them to break up at a certain point in my life. But I have Will now. And the couple are finally happy.

"Whatcha thinkin' about Death Breath?" Percy asked. I shrugged.

"I was just thinking about how stupid I was to wish that you'd break up." They laughed. Then I joined in, me previous worries temporarily forgotten. Annabeth wiped a tear from her eye.

"Haha, I still remember how confused Percy was after you confessed. He kept asking me what the hell happened for like two hours straight before you came back and explained everything properly." I smiled fondly at the memory.

"Well, we better get going. We still don't know when we'll revert back to our eleven year old sel-" Before I could finish my sentence, a white light flashed. And then I felt searing pain throughout my whole body as every last dash of my energy drained away from me. Black spots danced around me eyes. Until the pain, decreased, and I finally passed out.

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

 **Will POV:**

I was playing basketball with the rest of my cabin when I heard the screams. I ran towards the sounds and found Chris on the ground writhing and screaming in pain. I slowly made my way towards them. When I was next to him, he suddenly grew still and quiet.

I was about to check for his pulse when a blinding light emerged out of nowhere. When the light faded, Chris was in the same position as before. I made sure he was still breathing, then with the help of Skye, brought them to the infirmary. When we got there, Thalia, Clarisse and Lou were already laying down on the cots. **(A/N: During the meeting, they IMed Grover and found that he was too busy being Lord of the Wild and therefore was unable to come on the quest)**.

"Is there anyone else?" I asked.

"Right here!" I turned and saw Katie, Miranda and Sherman. They put them down and I immediately went to Nico.

"You idiot." Before I could do or say anything else, Nico started glowing. As did the rest of the demigods who's going on the quest. I stepped back, along with the rest of the demigods in the infirmary (the conscious ones), as the glow around them brightened. I shut my eyes and put my hand in front of my face in an attempt to block out some light. It didn't really work. When the light faded I had to blink the black spots out of my eyes.

"Oh my gods!" I turned around so fast I thought I got whiplash.

"What is it?" I asked frantically.

"You know Will, I never realised Nico looked this adorable when he was younger.

"Huh?" I rubbed my eyes then looked at him. My jaw dropped. He looked exactly like he did back when he first came to camp. I looked at everyone else. They all are eleven again. I felt a tug on my sleeve. It was Angela. I looked towards the entrance and saw the Jackson, Rodriguez, and Stoll kids all huddled together at the door.

"What happened to daddy?" I turned to my daughter, then crouched down so I was at her level.

"Angel... Your daddy's okay. He's needed for an important quest, and he has to be eleven years old again." She nodded like she understood what I said. Which she probably did.

"Will, what's happening?" Bianca asked. "Why does mum and dad look really young?" I smiled.

"Your parents, Thalia, Nico, Clarisse, Chris and Lou are going on a quest. And for their quest to be a success, they need to be eleven years old again." She nodded. "Why don't you go play outside, I'll make sure someone gets you when they wake up."

"You don't need to do that Will." My head snapped up at the sound, I turned and saw eleven year old Percy sitting up and smiling.

"Dad!?" Luke and Ethan yelled. Percy laughed.

"That's me!" His kids just stared at him.

"What no hug for your dad?" Us older demigods smothered our laughter at their faces.

"Percy! Stop being a Seaweed Brain!" This time I laughed out loud.

"Will if you keep laughing I will throw my knife at you." Annabeth said glaring. I quickly shut up then moved back. Annabeth is much scarier as and eleven year old than I thought she'd be.

"And of course Annie's still as terrifying as ever, even when she's now eleven." Thalia said sitting up and rolling her eyes.

"What did you expect Thals? That she'll become a sweet little Angel that wouldn't hurt a fly?" I grinned as I heard Nico's voice.

"Neeks!" I crushed him in hug.

"Gah! Get off me Will! You're such and elephant!" I rolled my eyes then got off him.

"What did you expect me to do? My significant annoyance-" I was cut off by the laughter that erupted in the room

"-just became an eleven year old again, after writhing and screaming in pain and not moving an inch after. Of course I'm gonna crush you in a hug!" Laughter was heard in the background as Nico rolled his eyes.

"I expected you to not attempt to crush me with your weight, and almost kill me in the process!" I laughed.

"Whatever. You know you love me."

"Unfortunately." He grumbled. I laughed again.

"I hate to interrupt this, really I do, but these seven need to get ready for their quest." I turned once more and saw Hermes at the door.

"What exactly do we need for this quest anyway?" Clarisse asked, getting out of the cot. Hermes shrugged.

"Beats me, Hecate won't say anything. And by the way, you, your kids and significant whatevers," He looked at me and I grinned, "are going to come with me to Olympus so we can get everything set and stuff." We nodded and he flashed us up to Olympus.

 **~KoP out**


	5. Amnesia

**Okay so I'm back... This will be a relatively short and weird chapter since basically all that's gonna happen, is that the demigods' memories are gonna be taken away, time will stop in the present, their parents are gonna temporarily move to England and go back in time with them. Since Thalia and Nico's parents are pretty much dead, they'll stay with Sally. Now that you've read this, it's okay to just skip everything and wait for the next chapter. Also, remember, they are eleven here!**

 **Sally POV:**

I was baking cookies. Blue cookies, when I was flashed to Olympus. In fact, I just pulled the tray out when I was flashed to Olympus. In a span of two seconds, the tray was taken from me, Percy (who was somehow about ten again) and his kids were huddled up in a corner of the throne room eating inside an igloo of water, with Annabeth who looked shocked and confused. Before seeing what they were doing. I looked at my hands. I was still wearing my oven mitts and holding empty air. Then I started to laugh. I walked to the igloo.

"Percy, honey." I said knocking on it. He looked up, from stuffing his face. I laughed again. I didn't remember him being this adorable at this age.

"Am I allowed to have one?" He swallowed the cookies in his mouth then nodded. He opened the igloo and let me in. "It's been so long since you looked this cute Percy."

"What, are you saying I didn't look cute before mum?" He pouted. I laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Of course you were cute as an adult." I replied. "But when you were this age, you were still naive and didn't worry about constantly being in danger." His eyes softened as he smiled at me.

"Well it's a good thing I'm gonna be like that for the next seven years. After we travel back in time of course." I smiled fondly at him.

"That's right. And by the way, shouldn't you be thanking me for baking cookies for you?" He chuckled.

"Thanks for the cookies mum," He said. While he was distracted, Annabeth took a handful of cookies for herself. There was one left. That was when we heard fighting.

"That last cookie is mine!" Will yelled.

"No way Sunshine it's mine!" Nico yelled. They all started arguing about who was getting the last cookie. Even the gods joined in. I don't think they noticed I ate the last one. Percy took down the igloo but stayed in the corner, with his kids behind him and Annabeth, just in case anyone got too close. After about five, ten minutes, I decided to make a deal.

"Ahem." They all froze then slowly turned towards me.

"Everyone, if you stop arguing now, I'll make sure that you get cookies during Christmas every year while you're in England. Sound good?" They all grinned and nodded eagerly.

"Besides, I ate the last cookie." I said. "It's only fair since I did go through the trouble of making them for you."

"Mum, they should pay you once we're back from the quest." Percy piped up.

"Nuh uh!" Thalia said.

"You can't make us do that Prissy." Clarisse retorted.

"Well why not?" Nico asked. "After all, Sally is gonna go through all the trouble of baking cookies for all seven of us. And for like seven years. Why shouldn't we pay her?"

"Crap. If Nico's paying her I have to pay as well. I'm not gonna be shown up by my little cousin." Thalia said.

"Well, if Thalia's doing it I'm doing it too." Clarisse added.

"Do I have to if I just steal them from Clarisse?" Chris asked. Clarisse punched him.

"You're not stealing anything from me Chris. Especially not the cookies" She said, growling at him. He put his hands up in a 'I surrender' pose.

"Okay, okay, geez lady. I can't believe I've put up with your abuse for so long." Percy snorted.

"Tell me about it." That earned him a punch.

"Ow!" He yelped, rubbing the area where Annabeth punched him. She was about to retort when a booming voice echoed around the room

"Enough!" Zeus was now standing in his god like size in front of his throne.

"We must act quickly if we are to escape from the wizards that want Perseus." We all nodded and lined up.

"Now parents, you may feel a little bit of pain as you de-age." I yelped in pain, as a burning sensation went across my body. I closed my eyes to try and numb the pain a little. Someone grabbed my arm, and hoisted me up and the pain slowly went away.

"Mum are you okay." Percy asked, looking up at me.

"I'm fine sweetie." I replied, wincing a little from the small headache that I got.

"Okay everyone, get ready. Parents, you're memories will not be taken away so that if anything Greek related happens, you will know what to do. Good luck everyone. Don't die."

Then I blacked out.

 **So this was random. This was sort of a filler chapter thing. Hope you all enjoyed and anticipate my upcoming seven chapters. Remember, it may take a few weeks to a month considering I have to fit in one book in one chapter. Well not the whole book, but you get what I mean.**

 **-KoP out**


	6. Shopping at Diagon Alley

**Now Annabeth may seem a little OOC for a little bit, but don't worry, once she meets the rest of them, she'll be back to normal. Also, Helen will be nice here since she remembers everything.**

 **Draco and Lucius may also seem a little OOC, but that's just because I want the demigods to befriend Draco. Now, without further adieu, here is the story!**

 **Annabeth's POV:**

I woke up to shouting from downstairs.

"Annabeth! Get up! There's a letter from Hogwarts!" **(A/N: I don't know if I said it before, but they're all gonna coincidently be half-bloods)** I fell out of bed in shock. After a few seconds, I untangled myself from my blanket, burst open the door, and ran down the stairs where my dad was waiting.

"Where is it?" I asked, jumping excitedly. He chuckled while handing me the letter. I squealed then ran up to my room to open it. After I closed the door I sat on my desk and carefully opened it.

 **(A/N: I'm not gonna write what exactly it says on the letter cause I'm too lazy)**

After reading the letter, I looked at the list of school supplies I was supposed to buy.

Uniform:

Three Sets of Plain work robes (Black)

One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear

One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times.

Books:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment:

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

I grinned. I had an excuse to get more books! I made my way downstairs again and past my brothers on way.

"Hey boys." I said.

"Morning Annie." Bobby said sleepily. I rolled my eyes at the nickname, but for some weird reason I had a sudden urge to punch their lights out for calling me that. I shook off the feeling and continued going down.

"Dad?" I asked. He popped his head from out of the kitchen. "What is it Annabeth?"

"When can I go get my Hogwarts supplies?" Before he could answer, Matthew gasped.

"You have the letter?!" I nodded.

"Can we see it?" I shook me head. "No way. You two might mess it up, and I won't be able to get my things." The pouted then went back to searching for food.

"So dad, when can we get them?"

"I don't have any work to do today, so we can go after you eat breakfast. Just go tell you Helen **(A/N: I really need to know what her actual name is)** , so she can watch the boys." I nodded and went back upstairs to the master bedroom. I knocked.

"Come in." She said. I opened the door to see Helen reading a fashion magazine. I rolled me eyes at that.

"What do need Annabeth?" She said looking up.

"I got my acceptance latter to Hogwarts today, and we're going to go shopping for my supplies after we eat breakfast." She smiled then got out of bed.

"I suppose I'm going to have to take care of the boys while you two go?" I nodded. "Okay, be right down." I went to my room to get dressed before going back down to eat.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked, walking into the kitchen. Dad glanced at me from the stove.

"Slightly burnt pancakes." I raised an eyebrow, even though he wasn't looking at me.

"Slightly burnt? Or black and shriveled?"

"Ha ha. Just eat it and we can go." I shrugged and took a plate before going into the living room where the twins were playing video games.

"Did you two have to eat dad's cooking?" I asked as I sat down. They two momentarily paused their game.

"We have a stash of waffles in our room. It's at the top of the closet in the 'lego' box." Bobby whispered.

"There's also a black bag in the corner where we put his cooking." Matthew added. I nodded.

"Thanks boys." I whispered back. As quietly as I could, I slipped past the kitchen and up the stairs to the twins' room. I had to use a chair to get the box since I wasn't tall enough. I took three packets and put it down. Then I searched through their pile of laundry before finding the bag. Then I dumped the 'pancakes' in. I opened the packets and put them onto the plate before going back down to the living room.

"Thanks again guys." I said as I poured syrup all over the waffles, practically drowning it in the process. The just waved me off. I ate my breakfast while watching the two race in Mario Kart. After finishing, I got up and went back to the kitchen where Helen and dad were talking. The bother stopped when the saw me.

"Ready to go Annabeth?" Dad asked. I nodded, then put my plate in the sink.

"Come on Annie, I'll teach you how to use the Floo powder."

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

I started coughing as I stepped out of the fireplace. Since it was my first time using the Floo network, I forgot to close my mouth. So on the way here, soot and dirt traveled through my lungs. I saw a flash of green as dad stepped out. He waited patiently while I coughed my lungs out.

"You finished?" He asked after a few minutes. I nodded. Then coughed one last time. He laughed.

"Come on, why don't we get you some ice cream first? Yeah?" I nodded. Dad took my hand and lead to me through the growing crowd of people. After a few minutes, we were in front of Foearln Fotreusces' Iec Cerma Prlroua. Or at least that's what it looked like. You see, I have dyslexia. It's a disability that makes it hard for you to read. Luckily, mine wasn't bad. But with all the noise around me, it was hard for me to concentrate on reading the sign.

"Err, dad, what does the sign say?" I asked looking up. He looked at me, concern shining in his eyes. "You can't read it?" I shook my head.

"The noise is making it hard for me to concentrate."

"Oh, well it says 'Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour'. Come on, let's go in to get rid of the soot in your mouth." I nodded, and we walked in.

It was very loud in there, and there was a lot of people who looked to be around my age. I was about to start walking to the front when dad called out to someone. "Sally!"

A woman in front of us with dark brown, wavy hair turned around after dad called out. She smiled.

"Frederick!" She said coming over and giving him a hug. "It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Right like always Sally." Sally looked at me and grinned. "You must be Annabeth. Frederick has told me so much about you!" I stared at her. For some reason, when she said dad 'told her' it didn't feel right. Kinda like the feeling that someone was stalking you, then you meet them and they suddenly know all about you while pretending to like the same thing. If you know what I mean.

"Mum!" Someone one yelled. "We're gonna order ice cream now!" I looked around to find the source of the voice, then saw a girl with black, short spiky hair waving at us.

"Sorry to cut this reunion short, but you know how Thalia can be." Dad chuckled.

"Yeah I know. We were actually gonna go get some ice cream as well. You see Annabeth didn't close her mouth when we used the Floo network." I blushed in embarassment.

"Dad! No one needs to know that!" I whined.

"Mum!" The girl, Thalia yelled again. Sally rolled her eyes then made her way to the girl. We followed.

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

After I got my ice cream, dad pulled me over to Sally, who was sitting with three kids. The girl from before, and two other boys.

"Hey Sally, can we sit here." Dad asked. She smiled. "Of course." I studied the three other kids in front of me. They all looked to be around my age. Thalia had short, spiky black hair. She was tan with a few freckles across her face. Her eyes were an electric blue, and reminded me of lightning storms. The first boy had black hair as well, but it was short and slightly messy. He had an olive skin tone. Like Italians, and his eyes were a dark brown. The last one had very, very messy black hair. He had a tan that was similar to Thalia's but his eyes were different to the previous two. The were green. Sort of like the sea in a way. My thoughts were cut off by Sally who cleared her throat.

"Frederick, Annabeth, this is niece Thalia, nephew Nico, and son Percy." The three of them waved at me. I smiled at them. They seemed nice.

"Just to clarify things up a little," Thalia said, "I'm niece Thalia, nephew Nico is this shorty." She said while messing up the brown eyed one's hair. "And son Percy is that weirdo." She finished pointing at the green haired one.

"Hold on," I said, "If you're her niece then how come you call her 'mum' instead of aunty or something?" I asked.

Thalia shrugged. "My parents died in a car crash. Nico's parents have gone MIA and Percy's dad was lost at sea. That made us orphans." She said, gesturing to herself and Nico. "And since Sally was the only person willing to take me and Nico-"

"Nico and I" I corrected. She stared at me, then continued, "Yeah so she was the only one that wanted Nico and I, so she adopted us a few years back."

"And she made them call her mum." Percy added.

"Changing the subject," Nico said, "Do you know anything about Mythomagic?" He asked excitedly, while taking out a pack of cards. I shook my head.

"Nope. Never heard of it." Nico jaw dropped while Thalia and Percy groaned. "Oh great, here he goes again."

"Mythomagic is a card game based around Greek Mythology. There is a card for each monster and god/goddess. Each god or monster have different attack points, and some will have more if the opponent attacks first.

"Since Zeus is King of the gods, he has the most attack power with Poseidon and Hades one thousand points behind him. The other gods and goddesses have different abilities, for example, Ares has Blood Rage which is his attack, and will have infinite health for three rounds." He probably could've said more, but Sally interrupted him, by chuckling.

"Okay Nico, why don't you teach her during your free time when you're in Hogwarts." Nico pouted, but eventually nodded. "Okay."

"Why don't we all go shopping together?" Dad suggested. "I can see that you haven't gotten any of your supplies yet." Sally nodded.

"Are you all finished with your ice cream?" She asked. I looked at my bowl, I had a few scoops left to eat. I quickly ate it then nodded. "Yep." She turned to the others and saw them shovelling everything into their mouths while simultaneously stealing from each other's bowl. In the end, the had ice cream all of their faces and clothes and on the table. Sally sighed, then she took out her wand."Redige in hoc pulmentum." **(A/N: Please clean up this mess)** She said, pointing wand at the three of them. Immediately after, the ice cream disappeared.

"Thanks mum." Percy said. "Now let's go. I saw a candy shop nearby."

"Percy, we are going to get your school supplies first before we give you any more sugar. Got it?" Sally scolded. Percy nodded. "Okay."

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

After getting money from Gringotts, we went to get our uniforms first. The shop sign was in cursive so that was even harder to read, even if I was concentrating really hard. I was gonna ask dad what it said, but Percy interrupted me by groaning.

"Mum, I can't read it!" I looked at him surprised. He caught my eye and raised and eyebrow.

"What? A kid can't have dyslexia?" I shook my head quickly. "No, I mean like, as far as I knew, I was the only person in England with dyslexia. And ADHD."

"We have that too!" Nico piped up. "I think it runs in the family."

"Come on kids, let's go in before it starts to get crowded." Dad said. We nodded, then followed him in. There was only a few other people in the shop, and they were almost done. When we came in, a woman, who I assumed was Madam Malkin, turned to us.

"Ahh. More first years I suppose?" She asked. We nodded. "I'm Madam Malkin. You four, go stand on one of the platforms each and stay till while I take your measurements." We did as we were told. I ended up on the furthest side, with Thalia next to me, Nico next to her, and Percy next to Nico and a blonde haired guy.

"Hi." Percy said to the blonde guy. "I'm Percy." The blonde guy looked at him.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"Hey, I think I know your dad." Percy replied. "It's Lucius Malfoy right? Or does he have a brother or something." While Percy was talking to Draco, a man with long blonde hair made his way into the shop. He looked at Percy.

"Why are you talking to my son?" He asked in a monotone voice. Percy looked at him. "Oh, I decided to be social and found out who your son was, then who you were, and realised that you went to school with my mum." The man rose an eyebrow.

"And who is your mother?" Sally intervened. "Hello Lucius. Nice to see you again." He turned around. "Ah Sally. And Frederick. How are you?"

"Life's been good so far." Sally replied. "How's Narcissa?"

"She's well." Before anyone could day anything, Madam Malkin came back in and gave Draco a pile of clothes.

"Now then dear, why don't you go to the changing rooms and see if those fit." Draco nodded, took the clothes and went off. Madam Malkin then turned to the four of us. She looked at the enchanted tape measures, notebook and pen and was about to go off when someone entered. There was a boy who looked like Percy, but had glasses.

"What's your name?" Madam Malkin asked, gesturing to the Percy look a like.

"Harry Potter." Sally and dad gasped. "Harry!?" The exclaimed.

"Why are you so thin? And what's with those clothes?" Sally asked, wide eyed.

"Oh, err, my uh, aunt and uncle hate wizards and well um, everything to do with magic, uh, well including me." Sally gasped, then Draco came back into the room.

"Ah." Madam Malkin said, taking her eyes off Harry. "Do they fit?" Draco nodded. "Well that'll be thirty two galleons and thirteen sickles thank you." She said making her way to what I guessed was the wizarding world version of a cash register. Lucius payed and him and Draco made their way out.

"Harry dear, please step onto the platform so I can get your measurements. And stay still." Then she left, probably to go get uniforms for us to try on.

"How long have we been in here?" Thalia asked.

"Only about five minutes." Sally replied. Thalia's eyes widened. "Five minutes ALREADY!" She turned to the boys. "Guys that's like the longest we've ever been kept still!"

"Really?" I asked incredulously. "The longest I've been able to keep still is an hour." Their jaws dropped.

"Woah." Nico said.

"Um, I hope you don't mind me asking, but why is it hard to stay still for five minutes?" Harry asked shyly.

"Coincidently, we all have ADHD. It means that it's harder for us to keep still for long periods of time. People like us usually to sports or something physically active to keep it under control." I answered.

"Oh, okay then." He didn't speak to us after that. Madam Malkin came back into the room once more and handed each of us a pile of clothes to try. They all fit, we payed then went to go get our books at Flourish and Blotts.

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

There was a lot of books that we had to buy, and dad even let me get extra.

While dad and Sally were paying, I was looking at more books and even began to read some of them. I was trying to find my way to a desk with the stack of book in my hands when I suddenly crashed in to someone. We both screamed as the pile of books came tumbling down.

"Wingardium Leviosa." The books never hit the ground. I turned and saw dad, his wand pointed at the books. I moved out of the way, helping the girl I bumped into. Dad let the books drop to the floor.

"Are you okay Beth?" He asked coming over to me. I nodded. "Yeah, nothing fell on me thanks to you." I replied.

He sighed. "Annabeth you really need to be careful. You almost got another person hurt because of your giant stack of books.

"Wait what?" The other girl said. "I though I was the one who dropped the stack of books after bumping into you." I grinned.

"You love reading too?"

She nodded. "Of course. Who doesn't?" The she put out her hand. "I'm Hermione Granger." She said. I shook her hand. "Annabeth Chase. It's nice to meet someone who likes to read books. People like that barely exist anymore. And sorry for bumping into you."

"No problem. I wasn't exactly looking where I was going either." She replied picking up the books we dropped. I helped her. We chatted while stacking the books up and moving to a table. I found out that she was a muggleborn, and luckily her parents were ecstatic about it. But since the were muggle, she had to convert the money she own to the wizarding currency, which made things harder for her.

We talked a lot about our favourite books, and I told her that Greek Mythology and fantasy texts were my favourite subjects to read about, while she liked to read non-fiction books.

"I like reading about facts." She said. "Fantasy and fiction in general just don't appeal to me, especially since I found out about the wizarding world. Reading fiction books with the same creatures that live in this world makes everything confusing."

"I don't really care, because non-fiction may tell what is believed to be a fact, but they could be wrong. I mean no one really knows why the Ancient Greeks believed in gods, or if dragons are all the same or different. I mean like, you can't always rely on what people believe to be a fact if it might not be true." I replied. "You know what I mean?"

She sighed. "I supposed so, but still, fiction books just aren't my thing." I would've said more, but then Percy, Nico and Thalia appeared out of nowhere.

"There you are!" Percy exclaimed coming up to us. "We've been looking for you for like, five minutes!"

"Actually I'm pretty it was only like thirty seconds." Nico pointed out.

"Whatever. It felt like five minutes, so I'm saying five minutes." He replied.

"Anyway," Thalia interrupted, "We need to go buy the rest of our school supplies. I really want to get a cat." I rolled my eyes, and stood up.

"Sorry Hermione, gotta go. See you at Hogwarts!"

"Bye." She replied as I followed the three of them to where dad and Sally were sitting.

"Come on Annabeth, you can come back here after we've finished shopping while those three get their candy." I nodded.

"You know, while you went off with that girl we got some quills and ink." Thalia said. I nodded. "So we're looking at getting pets now?" I asked.

"No, we're doing that last." Sally replied. "We're going to get your wands." I grinned. I couldn't wait to see what I was going to get.

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

We had to wait a while to get into Ollivander's. There was some people in there already so we had to wait for our turn. When they went out, the mum (or who I assumed was the mum) apologised for making us wait. Sally smiled and told her it was fine and that we didn't wait that long. We went inside.

Ollivander smiled at us. "Ah, more first years I suppose." We nodded. "Who wants to go first?" Nico went up excitedly.

"Right or left handed?" He asked.

"Right." Nico replied.

"Put out your right hand." Nico did as he was told. Ollivander measured hand then left to go search through the stack of boxes behind him. When he returned he had four boxes in his arms.

"Here are the wands that I believe would suit you best." He opened one box and took out the wand.

"English oak, dragon scale core, 11 1/2 inches, flexible. Give it a swish." He handed it to Nico who flicked it up. The paper near us went on fire. Ollivander took the wand from Nico, then took out his own wand. "Aguamenti." A stream of water came out of his wand ad put out the fire. Then he took the wand out of the next box.

"Cedar, dragon heartstring core, 12 inches, non flexible." Nico swished the wand. The window broke, and some of the people outside screamed. "Repairo." Dad said. The glass flew back into place.

"Hmm." Ollivander said. "Interesting, very interesting. He took the wand from Nico, then went back to look through the boxes. He came back after a few minutes with two different boxes. He took one out.

"Hazel, Thestral tail hair core, 12 inches, powerful, very useful for D-A-D-A." Nico swished the wand and black smoke came out and surrounded him. Ollivander grinned the whole time.

"Yes. That's the one. That will be seven galleons and four sickles thank you." Sally payed.

"Who's next?" All in all, we were in there for more than an hour. Thalia and I got our wands first try. Hers was pine, (A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know that's always been used, but in this case, she was never a pine tree (well that's what they think) and well, what other wood should she get? Nothing else makes sense) dragon heartstring core, 12 1/2 inches, slightly swishy flexibility. Mine was walnut, unicorn tail hair core, 11 1/2 inches, used best in Transfiguration. Both of them were powerful.

Percy however, has been trying to get his wand for over an hour. There was a line waiting outside the shop. I sighed, listening to their impatient yelling. I got up from the floor and opened the door.

"What's taking so long?" The girl in front of me asked gruffly. "We've been waiting for like an hour already!" I glared at her.

"There was four of us getting our wands, so of course it's going to take a while for each of us to get our wand." Then I addressed everyone else behind her who was still yelling out.

"Shut up!" I ordered glaring at each one of them. Everyone went silent. "I'm sure my friend won't take much longer to get his wand. So all of you, SHUT YOUR MOUTHS AND WAIT PATIENTLY FOR HIM TO GET HIS WAND!" Then I slammed the door shut.

"Nice job." Thalia said. I smiled. "Impatient people are one of my worst enemies. And if there's about fifty at the same time, I begin to feel the need to kill. So it was either kill and be charged with murder, or just yell at them."

"It's good you didn't murder them." Nico said. "Because we'd probably be dragged along to Azkaban with you." I rolled my eyes.

"Meh, whatever." I looked at Ollivander who somehow was excited instead of annoyed that he had to get out practically every wand that he's made and get Percy to try it.

Percy looked depressed throughout this entire time. "You know, maybe I'm not really supposed to be a wizard." He said glumly.

"Oh, don't think that way honey." Sally said giving him a hug. "I'm sure Ollivander will find a wand to suit you. It took your father around this long to find his." Percy looked at her.

"Really? You're not just saying this to make me feel better?" She nodded.

"Nico and Thalia's dads were with him. Although it didn't take as long to find Zeus'. Apparently they were there for nearly two hours."

"Yes they were." Ollivander said coming back with more wands for Percy to try. "Those Greeks are always very tricky to find a wand for. Usually those people become the greatest wizards." Percy visibly brightened up.

"You mean I might become a great Wizard when I'm older?" Ollivander chuckled than nodded.

"Most likely. My grandfather told me it took Merlin a long time to get his wand."

"Wait does this mean me, Thalia and Annabeth are gonna be horrible wizards/witches?" Nico asked. Ollivander, Sally and dad started laughing.

"No, no, no." Ollivander said. "If you work hard in school, I'm sure you will end up as fine wizards and witches." I smiled, it would be nice to be a well known wizard when I'm older.

"Ahh. I think I have the one for you!" Ollivander said.

"You said that like fifty times already." Percy replied. Ollivander ignored that then gave him the wand.

"Atlantic white cedar, Koralle core, 12 1/2 inches, flexible." Percy tiredly flicked it, and a blue wisp came out of the tip. His eyes visibly widened. Ollivander grinned widely.

"I knew that was the one. You four have very powerful wands. I trust that you will use them for only the right reasons, yes?" We all nodded.

"That'll be eight galleons."

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

All in all, it took us about half the day to get everything we needed to go to Hogwarts. I even got a broomstick! Nico and Percy wanted one, but Sally refused to let them. But she let them get a pet, Nico got a Tawny Owl called Ghost since her hoot sounds like a ghostly moan, Percy got a black cat called Seaweed because its eyes seem to be that colour and Thalia got a Russian blue called Sparky because she remembered getting electrocuted one time after seeing its eyes.

That was the end of our shopping.

"I guess after this, we're gonna have to leave." Sally said. Dad nodded.

"It was great to see you again Sally, I'll see you at platform 9 3/4."

"Bye. Next time I'll bring my famous blue cookies for you Annabeth." She replied.

"Thank you."

"See you on the train Annie!" Thalia said waving.

"See ya." I replied, before going off with dad.

He apparated us back home. And we crashed onto the couch.

"You're back!" Matthew exclaimed, pausing the game he was playing.

"What took so long?" Bobby asked.

"We met some people there and shopped with them." I replied. Then I took out some of my stuff.

"Look at my wand and broomstick!" I exclaimed excitedly. The twins jumped up.

"Can we try it?" Bobby asked. I shook my head and the both 'awwed'. "I don't want you guys to ruin it." I added.

"Fine but you owe us." Matthew said before turning back to their video game. I took my stuff to my room, then took a nap, tired from everything we did today.

 **Yeah sorry for the abrupt ending. But I didn't want this any longer than it already is, so... Yeah. Anyway, it will take a while for me to update since the next chapter will have everything else in the Philosopher's Stone in several characters' perspectives. Cya!**

 **-KoP out**


	7. Warning

**Okay, first of all, I know a lot of you are probably disappointed by my lack of updates, so I will be putting this on hiatus until... Well I don't know how long it would take for me to do this, but it will be a long time. Maybe even a year or two unfortunately.**

 **DON'T WORRY THOUGH!**

 **I'm just gonna go over it, edit it more, change the story line a bit, and once I finish all chapters I'll keep going.**

 **I really hope you understand.**

 **I'm not giving up on this, I promise you that. But I think it would be better for all of us, if I actually go-over my work and make sure that I don't do anything stupid.**

 **So yeah, that's basically it.**

 **So with that,**

 **\- KoP out**


End file.
